Haruhi Suzumiya: Ghost Stories!
by candy-ninja-girl
Summary: Having to be already dead already pays its tolls.  Now Momoka needs to deal with Haruhi Suzumiya as a ghost!  Hope you enjoy this awesome story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is one of my very first The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction ever! Teehee! Okay, so I added my own character to the story, if you don't mind! :3 okay here goes nothing! **

I walked through the dim hallway. I didn't know what happened, but I think I was swimming in the Olympic-size swimming pool near the gym. I was about to get out of the pool after my final lap, when my foot got caught on something. It was the massive jet that was down in the middle of the pool. After the last person had left, she tried to turn off the light. This swimming pool, sadly, had a reverse switch. She had turned on the reverse switch of the jet instead of the light.

My guess is that she didn't see me, because I was underwater and it was sort of dim in the pool room. I can't blame her, if she thought I was showered and had gone to my next class, but I couldn't have not been that noticeable. I looked down at my leg in the water. It was slowly getting eaten by the massive jet. As soon as I tried to break free, it swallowed my entire leg. I flailed my arms, trying to reach anything that could get me out of the water, but nothing was in grasp. Before I knew, my entire waste had been gone.

Next was my chest. I began to give up when I started to lose consciousness. That was the last of what had happened in the pool. It seemed like a different time and place when I woke up. It looked like the same school, only slightly remodeled. I had ran to a classroom and looked at the calendar. "April 6, 2006." Last time I checked, it was December 22, 2003.

What happened? My guess is that I was a ghost. I guess I had been given a second chance at living a life here in Japan. But what I didn't know then was that I had been a ghost all this time, and I only lived now because of Haruhi Suzumiya. I walked through the hallways of the dimly lit school. I saw one specific room that was lit up and walked in.

"Okay, SOS Brigade! After all the work you put in, I'm proud of you! But today's not ove- Oh, who are you," asked Haruhi Suzumiya. I looked around, confused, and pointed to myself. "Are you talking to me," I asked a little uneasy. "Yes you! Now what's your name, mystery person?" "Momoka Sendou, and my guess is that you're the famous Haruhi Suzumiya?" She smiled at me. I was right. This was the person who I needed to watch over. "Why don't you sit down, Momo-chan," asked Suzumiya.

I sat down, still nervous. I glanced over the table to find Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, and Mikuru Asahina. I then looked around the room, and I saw Yuki Nagato. I started to feel okay after a few seconds. So, this was how I was going to spend my afterlife. Hope I make the best of it!

**I hope you liked it! I worked on it all night, so I hope it makes the best out of the first chapter! Bye-nii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! WOOHOO!**

I tried to hide the fact that I wasn't living. It was sort of obvious, on how I was as pale as a skeleton and the fact that my eyes could cut through about anyone's soul. Of all the places I could be right now, I was in a clubroom that was in fact Haruhi Suzumiya's. I tried to look like I was breathing, but since I looked like I wasn't when I was living; no one would have noticed it. Itsuki Koizumi looked me in the eye and smiled. If I could blush, my face would be fully red by now. I smiled back, not knowing what to do, as Haruhi rambled on about how the club needed to get more publicity and how they needed to find ghosts, aliens, time travelers, and espers.

Little did I know about Suzumiya and her friends, but I could just tell by the fact on how everyone was acting that this wasn't a normal club at all. "Uhm, Ms. Suzumiya? Do you really think your club would actually find those things? Not to mention, what is this club about anyways?" Suzumiya stopped her rambling. I just knew I was going to get an earful over here. "THE SOS BRIGADE GOES IN SEARCH OF MYSTERIES OF THE WORLD! WITH THE HELP OF MIKURU, KYON, YUKI, AND KOIZUMI, I WILL FIND TIME TRAVELERS, ESPERS, AND ALIENS AND HANG OUT WITH THEM," she yelled so practically the whole school could hear her. Kyon did one of those face-palms that he usually does whenever Haruhi didn't shut up about the SOS Brigade. I kind of felt sorry for him.

As Suzumiya controlled her rage, Mikuru walked over to me. "Would you like some tea, Momoka?" I nodded my head as she poured some tea in a little tea cup. I took a sip. "Wow, Ms. Asahina! It's really good!" She smiled. "Well, thank you! You're so nice!"

Suzumiya got up from her chair and grabbed her book bag. "I'm going home. It's been a long day. Hope you had a good time, Momo-chan! And you better come to tomorrow's meeting! Otherwise, it's the death penalty," said Haruhi, walking out the door. Koizumi and Kyon left the room, probably because Mikuru was changing back into her school uniform. "So, do you have something that you would like to admit to us, Momoka?" I sighed and looked down. "I'm going to wait until after the guys get back in the room to tell you, okay?" "Okay. And please don't call me Ms. Asahina. You can just call me Mikuru, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled. After Mikuru changed out of her maid outfit and back into her school uniform, the guys stepped in. "Everyone, I have a confession. I'm really not a living human being. I'm a ghost." Everyone gasped except for Yuki. Mikuru started to look a little nervous, but she tried to keep calm. Koizumi and Kyon started to laugh, thinking it was a joke. "I'm serious. I died three years ago in the old Olympic-sized swimming pool near the gym."

Koizumi and Kyon shut up. Not knowing what to say next, I turned to Yuki. "You don't think I'm lying, do you?" She closed her book and stood up. "Of course I believe you. Three years ago, there was a time miss-hap and you were, unfortunately, taken out of this world. You were Momoka Sendou, a swimmer and a computer genius." I was shocked on how she knew so much about me, but for a humanoid, she was accurate.

**Okay! 2****nd**** chapter: DONE! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Already chapter 3! Woohooo! Disclaimer: I don't even own anything except for my OC!**

There was silence again. I wonder what they all were thinking now that they knew about me. Kyon looked at me and started laughing. My guess was that he thought this was all a joke. "I'm serious, Kyon." I took out the last yearbook from this school from three years ago and showed him my class picture. He stopped laughing.

"So, it is true…isn't it," Koizumi spoke up. Mikuru looked at me. "How come you look like a regular human and you aren't transparent and all decayed and stuff like that?" "Because I'm not a zombie and I've always had pale and fragile skin when I was living…" "Oh. Well, you know, this won't be permanent. As long as Ms. Suzumiya is happy then we can still go back to where we are supposed to. Ms. Asahina will go back to the future, Ms. Nagato to the Data Integration Thought Entity, Kyon back to a normal high school life, I will be back at the Organization, and you will live on and go back to your time plane," said Koizumi. I wondered what he thought about all this.

If everyone in this club room right now was given the task to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya, then why was I here? If what Yuki said was correct, then I was here because of a time miss-hap and the only way I can get back to my normal life and if I could live again would be to watch over Haruhi. No matter what the case was, then it might just work. Mikuru might get me to my time period and Yuki might just make me live again. I wonder if anyone would notice that I wasn't there. I live alone, so I won't need to worry about my family knowing I'm gone, and I usually aren't known throughout my grade, so I guess no one will know.

I wonder how why Haruhi is such a powerful human, or in this case, to the club members, almost like a god. I walked around the class room and grabbed an old book. It was titled, "Haruhi Suzumiya: The Freak from North High." I felt bad, but I looked through the book and found out why she was so famous. I couldn't believe that someone would right a terrible book based on one of their fellow students, let alone graffiti on school campus in the dead of night. Well, my guess was that no one in school history didn't already know Haruhi Suzumiya's name, let alone her story.

**I know this was kinda short so I'm sorry about that. I hope you liked it, though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! DISCAIMER: Don't own anything. **

I closed the book, not knowing what to do next. _What the hell happened while I was gone? _I thought to myself. _Why on Earth am I here and not in Heaven or Hell? I shouldn't think about that know, though. I need to just stay calm. Who was that girl who mistook the light switch for the jets, anyways? She looked sort of familiar, but I'm not sure who she was. _Whatever the case was, I was confused. "You know, Momoka, before you came in here, Haruhi was saying that she really needed to find a ghost of some sort. That idea probably brought you here," said Koizumi. "Yeah, but I really don't know if I can actually be a part of this. I mean, seriously. I barely know the concept of the whole 'SOS Brigade' itself, and I'm just not sure if I'll fit in," I said nervously. "Listen, you're transferring into Mr. Okabe's class, right? That's Haruhi's and my homeroom class. I'll help you out, Momoka," said Kyon, smiling. I smiled back. Atleast I knew that I could get through this life! I kind of liked it here, in the club room. Everyone seemed so nice. I walked out of the club room and into my homeroom class. I slept there until teachers started showing up. When I got up from sleeping on the desks, the teacher, Mr. Okabe, looked at me like I was crazy. "S-sorry, Sensei, but I didn't have anywhere else to go! My name is Momoka Sendou. I'm a new student and I'm pleased to be in this class!" "Hello, Sendou-san. Welcome to the class. I hope we will have a safe year of school and I hope you become educated. Oh, and I should warn you of Suzumiya-san-." "Don't worry! I already know about Miss Suzumiya! She's a good friend of mine, and so is Kyon!" "Oh, okay then. Well, you should probably leave so I can set up for class, Sendou-san. Again, I welcome you to East High School!" I left the classroom. He wasn't quite what I'd expect from a teacher, referring to the fact that he brought up Haruhi. I was a little confused on why he did that, though. It was strange, though. He looked familiar. Okabe…Okabe… I knew I heard that name before! He was in the Swimming Club and I was friends with him! No wonder he seemed a little easy going when he saw me. But, since its three years in the future, he might've forgotten about me and was just that nice of a person. It didn't matter, though. I'm still 17 years old and he's in his 20s… Do you blame me? Sure, he was a few years older than me, but I still liked him back in junior high and high school, you know, before my death. Hey, wait a second. I just remembered something from my past! Wait… did Nagato or Mikuru say anything about remembering things from the past? Probably not. Oh well, I haven't found any place to sleep yet, so I'm totally tired and bored. I walked back to the clubroom, not having anywhere else to go, and found Nagato there, just reading a book as usual. "Yo, Nagato, I remembered something about Okabe. Can you tell me if there's anything such as remembering past things to make me go back to my time?" "No. I'm sorry." Well, that was a waste of time. But, then again, I don't really think she was telling the truth. For a humanoid, she's pretty smart and has her own emotions, but she never really uses them that often. I think Yuki was just pulling my leg on that one. There's got to be something that can direct me to the past, and fast. Wait, whoa, did I just rhyme in my own thoughts? No way! Oh, well. I shouldn't care about that. I looked at the door as a dark figure stared at Yuki and I through the window. I stopped moving.

**Find out what happens next in the next Haruhi Suzumiya: Ghost Stories! Yahoo-hoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I kept starring at the dark figure. If I were alive, I would've stopped breathing, that's really how scary it was. It was like looking death straight in the eye while fighting for your life! I looked away, completely terrified, as the dark figure slowly opened the door. I tried not to look up at it. "Hello… Are you Momoka Sendou," the figure asked. "Y-yes…" I replied while trying not to stutter. "Oh… well, it's nice to finally get a chance to meet you, Ms. Momoka! I'm Ryoko Asakura! I'm very pleased to meet you!" I looked up and saw a girl with long dark blue hair and eyes to match. She looked like an average girl, so I smiled. "So… why are you here in the SOS Brigade Clubroom so early, Ms. Asakura?" "I'm always here early to help set up class. I'm the class president for I-5." "No way! I'm in that class!" "Oh wow! Then I guess we're going to see a lot of each other!" "Yep! This might actually be a good year for me!" "It should! And, do you know if Haruhi Suzumiya is here yet? Or maybe even Ms. Nagato or Kyon?" "No, I'm really sorry, they left late last night, so they'll probably come in a little later. Want me to give them a message to you, Ms. Asakura?" "No. There's something that I need to speak with Kyon alone." "Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you in class, then Ms. Asakura?" "Sure will, Momoka! And please call me Ryoko, okay?" "Okay!" She walked out of the clubroom and to our classroom. I never pictured a girl like that to have been so scary earlier. Oh well, I guess looks can be deceiving to those who usually judge books by their covers, eh? Wait…did I just say two life lessons in one? Again, it doesn't matter. I'm already getting off-track and that was the second time I did that! I guess it's just a part of life that I don't have any more, now that I'm dead and all. But, that Asakura girl did have a strange dark aura. I don't know what's going on with me lately. Maybe its paranoia, or maybe in this case paranormia? I'm sorry but I needed to. It was right there! You know paranoia, paranormal, paranormia? I'm sorry for the cheesy jokes, okay? I'm new to this. I do wonder, though, if something has triggered in me to act this way. Normally, I wouldn't dare put out jokes like that or even think of life lessons, even putting two and two together like that. It's strange how Asakura knew Yuki because Yuki's from a different homeroom than her, Haruhi, Kyon, and I. Maybe they went to junior high together? It doesn't quite seem that they would be, though, because they never talk to each other, well, not that I know of. It just doesn't mix: a shy, quiet bookworm and a happy, upbeat class president. Do you see those two mixing? Because I certainly can't. I mean seriously, isn't it the least bit strange to you? Also, it still doesn't mix with Asakura and Kyon and also Asakura and Haruhi. Haruhi maybe, but Kyon? No way in hell would he ever be friends with Asakura. I just can't see that happening, but can you?

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Keep up the reviews and also subscribe to me on your authors list and your stories alert list! **


End file.
